In the electronic scale art, see FIG. 1, it is known to send an analog signal from a load cell in response to an object being placed upon the load cell. The signal is then amplified and sent to an analog-to-digital converter. The digital output of the analog to digital converter, i.e., the signal representing the weight, is processed by a microcontroller and displayed to the user.
However, requiring a separate amplifier and a separate analog-to-digital converter increases the cost and complexity of an electronic scale. Additionally, standard timers/counters in typical microcontrollers have limitations which affect resolution particularly when one sole timer/counter is relied on. Therefore, achieving high resolution while using a less expensive, and a less complex, scale for weighing articles is desirable and needed in the art.